


who will save your soul?

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically this is where all my Ivanling content is going, Collection of one shots, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyer!Aleks, M/M, Paralegal!ivan, Porn with Feelings, Top!Darkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is where I’m going to be dumping Ivanling (IvanxDarkling) one shots.Fic #1) Ivan loses his v-card to the DarklingFic #2) Modern!Ivanling go on an unofficial date





	1. All He Wanna Do Is Take Pipe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solace of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797859) by [SmallSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith). 



> Please note, this is extremely explicit.

The Darkling may not be mortal, but he is prone to having favorites, a very human aspect of him. 

 

So when Ivan turns seventeen and he’s officially a member of the Second Army, it’s the Darkling that offers to take him hunting for a Sherborne bear. 

 

Ivan is flattered that the Darkling considers him a skilled and trusted enough grisha to receive this honor. 

 

They take only a small party of oprichnik with them and a single carriage. 

 

There’s a family of Sherborne’s that have been spotted near Ryevost so they head down the back roads to the small forest outside the city limits. 

 

“Ivan?”

 

Ivan had been dozing on the ride out but they’re about to call it a night and camp out. 

 

“Yes?” He said yawning. 

 

“I think we’re going to stop for the night.” 

 

“Alright I’ll get out and camp.” 

 

“No, it’s chilly out, you can stay in the carriage.” 

 

Ivan paused, “Alright.” 

 

The Darkling took out a bottle of Kerch brandy and passed it to Ivan. 

 

“Thanks, what are we celebrating?” He took a swig from the bottle. 

 

“Nothing, I just thought a little liquor would keep the cold at bay.” 

 

Ivan nods and passes the bottle back to the Darkling. 

 

“Sir? May I speak freely?” Ivan asked. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“I just passed my exams, I’m completely untested in the field and you’re giving me an amplifier? Did I miss something?” 

 

The Darkling’s lips curve up in a smirk and Ivan wonders what’s going on in the other man’s mind. The Darkling took a long sip from the bottle, “I think you deserve it.” He passed the bottle back to Ivan. 

 

They sat in silence for an hour, the Darkling went out to smoke eventually and Ivan joined him. Ivan was feeling pleasantly lightheaded and bordering on drunk. When the Darkling passed him a clove cigarette he took it appreciatively. 

 

The Darkling slipped an arm around Ivan’s shoulders. 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“Yes, Ivan?” The Darkling said seductively. 

 

“Maybe we should go inside, the wind’s picking up.” Ivan flicked the cigarette butt. 

 

“Mmm, good idea.” 

 

Ivan climbed into the coach and he felt a hand on his ass. He had no objection. He knew the Darkling was powerful and he’d been drawn to that power for at least a year now. The Darkling must’ve known. 

 

“You don’t get to grab my ass and not kiss me.” Ivan said once they were settled.

 

“Come here,” the Darkling said.

 

Ivan went to the Darkling and sat down next to him, he rubbed the Darkling’s thigh and the Darkling kissed him. It was far softer than Ivan ever thought the Darkling would be. The Darkling’s fingers tangled in Ivan’s light brown curls and held him closer. Their kisses became more frantic, the energy between them humming in the carriage. The Darkling took Ivan by the waist and deposited him in his lap. 

 

Ivan is surprised by how muscular the Darkling’s body feels, he’d expected the older grisha to be on the lithe side. He’s not built like an ox, like Ivan, but there’s a wonderful definition to his body. He took his opportunity to blaze a trail of wildfire down the Darkling’s neck. He bit and nibbled the flesh of the Darkling’s neck until he drew a whine from him. 

 

Ivan ground down on the Darkling, Ivan was on his way to being hard as marble. He could feel the Darkling’s length pressed into his thigh. Ivan’s thighs were thick with muscle, and the Darkling ran his hands over Ivan’s trousers. 

 

“Do you want to go further?” The Darkling asked. 

 

Ivan blushed, “Yes.” 

 

The Darkling put Ivan’s hands on his kefta. “Undress me then.” 

 

Ivan let out a feral growl, and carefully began undoing the many buttons on the Darkling’s kefta. Ivan could tell the Darkling was getting impatient after a few seconds, “You can rip it off, I have others.” The Darkling said. 

 

Ivan’s lips turned up into a smirk, “As my lover wishes,” and proceeded to rip the kefta off the Darkling and moments later the Darkling simply waved his hand and Ivan’s kefta and shirt were laying neatly folded on the other side of the coach. 

 

Ivan looked at the Darkling in awe, the Darkling let his hands roam over Ivan’s chiseled chest, rubbing his nipples and kissing his pecs. I sigh worked its way out of Ivan’s throat and the Darkling looked utterly satisfied. 

 

They both stood up and undid each other’s trousers. Ivan was about to get on his knees, but the Darkling caught his arm, “Ivan, you don’t have to do that.” 

 

“I want to.” Ivan said softly. 

 

So Ivan sunk down onto his knees, looked up through his dark lashes and put the Darkling’s cock in his mouth. It was different than he thought it would be, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. The Darkling didn’t seem to care though as he gave a soft moan when Ivan’s tongue swirled around the tip of his dick. 

 

Eventually Ivan seemed to pick up on what to do, and if the Darkling’s shaking knees were anything to go by he was pretty sure the Darkling had a lot less control than he led on. 

 

“Ivan, love, stop, I want to make love to you.” 

 

Ivan’s cheeks were already flushed with pleasure, he’d never thought giving pleasure could be so… sexy. He let the Darkling’s cock go with a  _ pop _ . 

 

“I’ve never been with a guy like that…” 

 

“Do you want to be?” The Darkling asked. 

 

“Only with you,” Ivan replied. 

 

The Darkling pulled Ivan to his feet and laid Ivan down on one of the spacious pop out beds in the carriage. He took out a bottle of oil and started stroking Ivan’s length. 

 

Ivan sighed, the Darkling’s grip was perfect, just the right amount of pressure on his cock. The other man slipped a finger into Ivan’s entrance and gently pumped it in and out. 

 

Ivan’s breath hitched. It stung, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. The Darkling added a second finger and angled his fingers in such a way that he hit something amazing inside Ivan, “Fuck!” Ivan swore. 

 

“Shh, there’s so much more I want to show you.” 

 

Ivan looked the Darkling right in the eye, “ _ Please _ .” 

 

“As my prince wishes.”

 

The Darkling was about to lube up his straining cock but Ivan reached between them and did it for him, just touching the Darkling like this was enough to make him drown in pleasure. 

 

“Ah, let me fuck you then we can play.”

 

Ivan nodded and the Darkling slipped another finger inside his entrance. He was hitting Ivan’s sweet spot with frightening accuracy and it made Ivan’s toes curl and his back arch. 

 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re completely wrecked,” the Darkling groaned. 

 

The Darkling withdrew his fingers and lined himself up at Ivan’s entrance. He gave Ivan his hand to hold, “it hurts at first, but if you relax and trust me, it will feel good in a minute.” 

 

Ivan nodded and the Darkling pushed just the head of his cock into Ivan. Ivan held his lover’s hand tightly, and then as the Darkling slipped further inside of him he realized that this was… way better than regular sex. 

 

The Darkling balanced his weight on his forearms and rocked gently in and out of Ivan. He was grateful at first but then the desire started building and Ivan gripped the Darkling’s hips and whispered, “don’t fuck me like you love me.” 

 

The Darkling complied and picked up a brutal pace. Ivan moaned filthily and let his hips rise up to meet the Darklings thrusts. The Darkling’s strokes were long and deep and every time he brushed against something amazing inside Ivan’s body. The Darkling pressed kisses and bites to Ivan’s neck and whispered dirty talk in his ear. 

 

It didn’t take long for Ivan to feel his climax coming, “I’m-I’m going to come.” 

 

The Darkling slowed down his pace slightly, he wrapped his hand around Ivans length and started pumping him. “Come for me, come for me and be my boyfriend.” 

 

Ivan’s eyes went wide, but the Darkling gave him a couple hard strokes with his cock and they were tumbling over the edge. The Darkling’s hot come spilled inside him and Ivan saw stars. They were both incoherently mumbling each other’s names. 

 

Eventually their breathing and heart rates returned to normal and Ivan was sticky and a bit cold. 

 

“Did you like that?” The Darkling asked. 

 

“Yes, and my answer is yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

 

A smile, unlike any other facial expression Ivan had ever seen the Darkling make graced his lover’s features. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. self-explanatory you're just here to spread the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!Ivanling. Ivan is Aleksander's paralegal and Ivan is a little worried that Aleks is literally going to work himself to death. They go out for a drink after work. From tumblr, the prompt was "Are we on a date right now?” This piece is rated T.

It was late and Aleksander had been working long hours every night preparing for this huge case he had to deal with. He’d taken on a pro bono case and it had gone all the way to the State Appellate Court. Ivan had said that he shouldn’t be taking on pro bono cases because his workload was already so heavy. 

 

So at ten at night Ivan was still lurking around the office, looking for a reason to pry Aleksander, his best friend, out of his desk chair. 

 

“Come on, let’s go get ice cream or chocolate covered gummy bears.” 

 

Aleksander didn’t let many people know he had a soft spot for sweets. But Ivan knew, Ivan knew a lot of things he wasn’t supposed to. 

 

Aleksander wasn’t even looking at Ivan. 

 

“Aleks, I’m serious, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack working like this.” 

 

He finally looked up, “I’m serious too, I don’t think it’s statistically likely that I will die of cardiac arrest before my thirtieth birthday.” 

 

Ivan grumbled under his breath. 

 

Aleksander started shutting down his computer though, it was late and he had to be in court at nine tomorrow morning. 

 

Ivan shook his head. He started turning off the lights and locked the law firm up. 

 

“Let me buy you a drink, I’m not in the mood for sweets but I feel bad you’ve stayed here so late this week.” 

 

Ivan quirked an eyebrow, Aleksander felt bad about something? Ivan nodded, “Yeah sure, only one though because we both have to be up early.” 

 

Aleksander packed up his briefcase and they headed out. They swung by an Irish pub that was still serving and Aleksander ordered for them both, they both knew what the other drank at this point. Ivan finds it strangely charming. 

 

Ivan has always a small soft spot for his boss. The man was devastatingly beautiful. He was over six foot and made of nothing but lean, sinewy muscle. He had cheekbones Ivan wished he could touch, a sharp jawline and the most mesmerizing quartz gray eyes he’d ever seen. Aleksander had cast a spell on him and there was no denying it, he wanted the other man desperately. 

 

“Ivan?” Aleks interrupted his train of thought. 

 

“Uh, what?” He said, trying to blink away his daydream.

 

“I just asked you if you wanted some food.” 

 

“Oh,” Ivan swallowed hard. “Yeah, sure.” He didn’t care that he didn’t usually eat bar food, or that he didn’t usually look into Aleksander’s eyes and blush. 

 

He’d gotten so good at hiding his feelings, why was he turning into mush now?

 

They talked about Aleksander’s new dog, the dog he’d barely been able to spend any time with because of his workload and Ivan felt a pang of unhappiness. Aleksander kept talking and Ivan nodded his way through the conversation barely able to think of anything but the shape of Aleksander’s lips, and how they might feel on his mouth. 

 

“Ivan,” Aleksander’s hand slid to Ivan’s knee, Ivan cast a longing look at Aleksander. “Are we on a date right now?” 

 

Ivan felt his heart skip in his chest, “Only if you want to be.” 

 

“I can’t help but catch you looking at my lips, like you’re thinking about kissing me.” 

 

Ivan licked his lips as if he could taste Aleksander on his lips if he just imagined hard enough. 

 

“I think about a lot of things, Aleks, very few of them involve you with clothes on.” 

 

Aleksander turned his head and tried not to meet Ivan’s gaze, “Let’s go, I don’t think this is an ideal place to be having this conversation.” 

 

Ivan’s heart was stuttering, skipping beats and tripping over itself. Aleksander paid and they escape, Aleks tucked his hand into Ivan’s and Ivan can’t help but think that they fit like lock and key. 

 

Aleksander gently pushed Ivan against his Mercedes when they get to the parking lot, “Tell me how long you’ve wanted me, had a crush on me.” 

 

Ivan laughed, it wasn’t entirely pleasant. Aleksander’s body was close to him, his arms pinned him on either side. “This is not a crush,  _Aleksander_ ,” and Ivan pulled Aleksander into his arms and kisses him. It’s softer than he’d expected, and Aleksander tangled a hand in Ivan’s wavy brown hair and cupped the shape of Ivan’s hip. They are falling and flying through time and space. Ivan felt his cheeks heat, he’d never kissed another man before but always known his best friend was special. 

 

A soft moan worked up from Ivan’s throat, and just when Aleksander is about to deepen the kiss Ivan breaks away.

 

“Aleks, we need to slow down,” Ivan said shakily. 

 

“Oh, yes, of course.” He stepped back and straightened his tie. He kissed Ivan’s forehead and asked, “Let me take you on a real date, not some seedy pub. Dinner? Saturday at 8pm? I’ll pick you up.” 

 

Ivan’s hands are shaking because this isn’t supposed to be this easy. Because his heart is full for the first time in so long. “Sounds good.” 

 

Aleksander winks and kisses him chastely on the lips, and looks through his lashes at Ivan, “Good night, sweetheart.” 

 

Ivan is pretty sure he is dead and this is heaven.


End file.
